


We'll Never Come Down from the Mountains

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Morning Sex, bottom!Jared, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the usual story: Jensen is grumpy without his coffee and Jared makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Come Down from the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Porn. Originally posted to LJ on March 4, 2010.

 

Jensen walks down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, half a minute after getting up from the comfy bed, wearing a t-shirt and boxers. He can sort of remember feeling Jared's morning erection nestled against his ass, but guesses that even Jared thought he was too heavily asleep since he's not freshly sore anywhere.

So he had fallen asleep on Jared once, big deal, right? Except apparently it had been, since Jared had spent ten minutes yelling at him for being an insensitive asshole, then five minutes laughing at him how his ability to sleep through an earthquake includes also sleeping through sex, and then two hours panicking over having taken advantage of Jensen in his weakened state. At that point, Jensen had tackled Jared on the couch and kept kissing and distracting him for an hour, just to shut him up.

Anyway, the point is that Jared's morning wood was met either with Jared's right hand or let down gently, and Jensen's feeling horny. Well, mostly tired and grumpy, but also horny. The first two can be cured with coffee -- lots and lots of fresh, black coffee -- and as for the latter? Let's just say Jensen has fantasies of putting the kitchen table (or the counter or the floor or basically any flat surface) to good use.

The idea sounds even better when he spies Jared in the kitchen, miles of skin covered only by a pair of boxers riding low on his hips.

"Morning, Jen," Jared chimes, handing Jensen his coffee mug and kissing his cheek.

Jensen replies, but his "morning" comes out sounding more like "mmmrpghh". Huh, maybe he's a little more tired than he thought. He leans against the counter next to Jared, eyes barely cracked open, sips his hot coffee until he can feel himself waking up.

As the coffee starts working its magic on Jensen's brain, he becomes gradually aware of two things: Jared used the good stuff for the coffee, the one that's usually saved for mornings that are either harder than most or for mornings when Jared's feeling like he wants to make sure Jensen's in a good mood. And two, Jared's snickering uncontrollably and based on Jared's eyes flitting over his face, like he's trying not to look but is completely unable to keep his eyes away, Jensen thinks he's the reason.

"What?" snaps Jensen, the remaining coffee sloshing in the cup, barely contained.

"Nothing," replies Jared, trying to keep a straight face but failing horribly, the corners of his mouth pulling up even when his pressing his lips together.

Jensen sighs and lets it go, focuses on his zen, because he really needs to start feeling less like a zombie. He closes his eyes, drinks the rest of his coffee in peace until Jared's giggling reaches his consciousness again.

"Seriously, dude, what?" Jensen asks, sets his empty mug aside, annoyed now.

It seems like he needs to find another way to get rid of the grumpiness, because the coffee is obviously not working.

"Did you have a fight with a lawnmower?" Jared barely gets the words out before cracks up.

Jensen has no clue what Jared's meaning so he gestures for an explanation.

Either he looks ticked off enough or Jared graciously decides to elaborate, "Dude, your bed hair is _epic_. You look like a cross between an angry kitten and a badly trimmed chia pet."

The words finally out, Jared bursts into real laughter, head tilted back, sound booming out of him.

Jensen twitches.

The next second Jared's breath whooshes out of him as Jensen pins him tightly against the counter, his chest pressed against Jared's back, fingers wound around Jared's wrists.

"So you think my hair is funny?" Jensen asks, voice low, raising goose bumps on Jared's skin. "Because I remember a certain someone holding onto it for dear life last night 'cause getting his dick sucked made him moan like a ten-dollar hooker."

Jensen grinds his cock against Jared's ass, only two thin layers of cotton between them, pulling those low moans out of Jared again. He slides one hand into Jared's hair, fists the dark strands and tugs Jared's head back to reveal the long column of his neck. Sucks a mark there, bites and licks, right where Jared's neck meets his shoulder, just hidden from prying eyes. He listens to the whines and groans Jared makes, when he starts grinding himself back on Jensen's hard cock.

"You want it, Jay? You want my cock again? Wanna beg for me?"

The answer's a strangled cry and a hard thrust back against Jensen.

"My turn to mess you up now." And Jensen means it, has this wild urge to see Jared utterly used.

He pulls down their boxers just enough for this, too in the moment to bother to drop them completely. He lets the elastic band strain snugly against his balls, knows how obscenely Jared's thick cock is stretching the front when his ass is bare.

Jensen presses his cockhead between Jared's ass cheeks, loves the drag and catch of skin before his cock slides easy in the cleft with his precome.

"You still wet from last night? Gonna let me split you open? Fuck right into you?"

"Fuck yes," Jared grunts, head hanging down, words nearly lost against his chest. "Do it."

Jensen kicks Jared's legs open as far as they go, steadies a hand on Jared's hip and pushes a finger inside Jared's hole. It slips in easy, no friction, just the smooth, hot walls of Jared's ass. He adds a second finger as easy as the first, scissors his fingers. Jared opens up around him and Jensen wants to put his cock in there, slam into Jared when he's got no room to move.

"Didn't even clean up, Jay. You want my come that bad, maybe you should ask for more." Jensen doesn't wait for Jared to answer, because he already knows what Jared would say.

Third finger isn't a problem and Jensen fucks Jared like that, puts his mouth on the red spot on Jared's neck, the one he sucked there earlier. His teeth, tongue, and fingers have Jared arching his neck, his back, practically begging and panting and Jensen can't hold back anymore.

He strips his t-shirt to feel the heat of Jared's back against his chest, gets a good view of Jared's ass, too. With one hand gripping Jared's hipbone, Jensen guides his cock to Jared's ass. He rubs it against the muscle, slick precome spreading over skin and he presses in, Jared's hole slowly opening under the pressure. A warm welcome.

Jensen fingers the rim, stretched thin and delicate. Jared gasps and clenches around the head of Jensen's dick. Everything's tight and wet and silky smooth, and Jensen's own skin is burning against Jared's body from shoulder to thigh.

He can't wait anymore.

Both hands on Jared's slim hips and Jensen pulls Jared on his dick, goes in all the way to the hilt. Jared's squirming on his cock until Jensen lets loose, rides Jared's ass like a champion. The force of Jensen slamming into him has Jared bracing himself against the countertop, making little _uh, uh, uh_ noises to Jensen's grunts.

Jensen gets a good angle, right on the sweet spot, and he shoves a hand into Jared's boxers, the elastic band tight against his wrist. Jared's cock is huge and hot, dribbling and straining. Jensen fists it, barely gets it wet before Jared's rocking up to Jensen's hand and then backing down to Jensen's cock.

But Jensen takes back the control, makes Jared follow the dick and the hand until Jensen's balls are tightening against his body, his load ready.

"C'mon, Jay," he demands. "Come. Come from my cock fucking you." And he takes away his hand, leaves Jared rutting into empty air.

Obedient, Jared shoots inside his boxers, clenches around Jensen's dick. That's it, yeah, and Jensen comes in three pulses, sliding on the slick when he comes down from the high.

He feels up Jared's front, sticky-wet fabric, smattering of come escaped on his belly. Couldn't have been more perfect even if he'd tried. Jensen pulls out of Jared, all the while rubbing Jared's come into the sweaty skin of his belly, and goes back with his fingers. Jared moans, the tension in his muscles settling down, and lays a hand on Jensen's, just following the motion.

Jensen fingers his come out of Jared, all he can get from the tight space, spins Jay around. Jared's hair is stuck on his forehead, sweaty, his whole body glistening, his eyes still dark. Jensen smears the come from his fingers on Jared's cheek, lips, feeds it to him. Lets Jared lick clean everything he can reach with that pink tongue, then takes a step back to admire the used look. Jared's boxers are a mess, his skin covered with a shiny sheen and white spatters of come rubbed into his muscles and dimples.

Jensen feels good, full-body waves of satisfaction going through him.

They kiss, Jared bending down and Jensen pulling him down and he can't tell which one of them started it. Not that it matters. It's a couple of minutes of slow trading of kisses, perfect for the morning.

Jensen feels Jared's smiling against his lips, breaks the kiss. It's not Jared's usual post-orgasm happy, the one that he's usually unaware of. This has more intent, more focus.

"Jay, what is it now?" Jensen fakes a tired tone, tilts his head into a weary angle.

"Nothing, just that you seem to be in a much better mood now."

Jensen's amused. "Orgasms tend do that to a guy, Jay."

"What?" Jared pretends to be shocked. "I wasted a cup of the good Colombian on you?"

Jared can't hold the face for long and his features shift into a soft smile. They both know Jensen needed the coffee anyway, and they both needed what happened after.

It doesn't mean that Jensen will let it slide.

"Oh, shut up," Jensen's draws out the vowels and thinks what would be the best way to convince Jared that coffee _and_ morning sex are absolute vital to Jensen's health.

 

_\--end--_


End file.
